Character Creation Guide
__FORCETOC__ Required Information Information to create a wiki page for your character: Name Description SPECIAL Stats Inventory list SPECIAL The SPECIAL stat system was orginally concieved for the Fallout series by Interplay. It has been converted for use with this roleplaying universe in order to prevent Mary Sues and God Modding withing the roleplaying community. Keep in mind that this is not meant as traditional table-top, but rather for a diceless freeform RP, so the Charisma and Luck stats have been changed. Use of the SPECIAL stat system is used to balance out characters and create a more level RPing field. There are six stats that correspond with each letter in the word SPECIAL; S'trength, '''P'erception, 'E'ndurance, 'C'ommon sense, 'I'ntellect, 'A'gility and 'L'eftovers. These six (6) stats start out at five (5) and it goes as high as ten (10) and as low as zero (0). With the exception of the Leftovers stat, a zero (0) means the character is terrible in regards to that stat, a five (5) means the character is average, and a ten (10) means the character is the one of the best in regards to that stat. Below is some of the details in regarding each stat. Please read each of them carefuly. *'''Strength - The amount of physical strength a character has. This also includes how much they can carry, what kind of armor they can wear, welding heavier weapons. Affects Melee and Unarmed abilities. *'Perception' - How well a character is aware of his surroundings. This determines how good a character is at spotting, searching, listening, and detecting traps. Also affects Lock Picking, Explosives, and all Big Weapon skills (Two-handed guns/i.e. rifles and launchers). *'Endurance' - Resistance to pain, drugs, heat, cold, radiation, alcohol and poisons. It should be noted that even at ten, it does not mean your character is impervious to serious combat damage. Affects Survival ability. *'Common sense' - This stat relates to how wise and/or worldly your character is. A low common sense means a character may be naive and/or gullible while a character with high Common sense can detect lies and/or sense intent. A character with zero (0) common sense may run into danger haphazardly. Affects Barter ability. *'Intellect '- How smart the character is. An Intellect stat of two (2) or lower means your character can't read and write and has difficulty processing certain high-minded concepts. A stat of zero (0) means your character has "special needs". As understood, a stat above five (5) means your characters is intelligent, at least in some manner, depending on the score. Affect skills with Medecine, Repair, and Science. *'Agility '- How fast and nimble the characters movements are. This is tied in with dodging, acrobatics, and running. Also affects Sneaking and Small Guns (one-handed guns). *'Leftovers' - This covers elements of a character that isn't covered by the other stats. For example, your character may have the ability to fly for a short time (a perk) or your character may have schizophrenia (a flaw). Players can have a maximum of five (5) flaws and five (5) perks. Like other stats, this starts out at the median of five (5), and means the character is has no flaws nor perks. If you want to take away from Leftovers to add to another stat, you must create a flaw for your character. Likewise, if you'd like to have a perk, you may have to take away from another stat. Interestingly, you can have both flaws and perks, so long as the total number from all stats equals thirty-five (35) and your character doesn't exceed five flaws and five perks. Regarding Perks and Flaws Perks and flaws are meant to balance a character, to add to their abilities or to give them feasable disabilities that should equal out. For instance, a small character may have greater agility, but may be physically weaker than others, or vice versa. Also, personality traits such as 'shyness' or a 'short temper' do not count as flaws unless they are ''valid social phobias ''or will drastically impact your character in every-day RP. This also applies to flaws as vague as 'hunger', where it should be replaced with an actual physical ailment, like Hypoglycemia. Having perks and flaws make sense takes a little bit of creativity as well, so see what you can come up with to have an interesting, and sensible character.